Harry Potter Cansao' de Todo
by Leila Diggory
Summary: Sirius es libre, y Harry se alegra por primera vez desde que derroto a Voldemort. Harry ya se habia cansado de todo y se podria decir que Ron tambien. Ahora es el turno de Severus.
1. Un cambio de 180 grados

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, desgraciadamente. Son de la creadora J.K. Rowling y los otros esos llamados Warner BROS. Etc. Eh… no se si me invente un personaje en este fic (lo dudo), pero si es así pues ya saben, es solo mío y de nadie mas.

¡Holaaa! ¿Como están esos aficionados lectores que no tienen nada más que hacer y por piedad se pasaron en mi fic a ver de qué rayos trataba esto? Espero que bien… bien aburridos y de buen humor ^^. Aquí va otras de mis estupideces. Solo lo publique por que dos o tres personas me lo pidieron (las únicas que leyeron mi otro fic). Como quiera lo pensaba publicar sin que me dijeran nada =P. Espero que este sea mas chistoso, si no pues no se, allá ustedes opinaran y luego clikearan en un botón que dice Go. Oh vamos envienmen un reviewcito ¿siii? ¡No sean malos! Quizás este Cáp. no les guste mucho, pero el próximo (que ya lo hice) es mucho mejor (eso creo), y además de eso saldrán Sirius y Remus ^^ (que es algo muy bueno). También saldrá Severus (para los fans de el). Ya los dejo leer…

**Harry Potter Cansao' de Todo**

**Cap1. Un cambio de 150 grados**

Ya era el 5to curso en Hogwarts y Harry estaba en el andén 9 y ¾ esperando a los Weasleys. Llego Ron, Ginny, Molly y Fred y George. Atravesaron la pared y llegaron al tren de Hogwarts. Ya adentro Harry y Ron, se sentaron en el último vagón como siempre donde ya se encontraba Hermione. Estuvieron hablando sobre todas las cosas que estuvieron haciendo durante el verano, que no eran tan interesantes. Hermione estuvo pega en la Internet en todo el verano sin salir de su casa. Harry estuvo limpiando la casa de los Dursleys y en un campamento infantil de verano donde lo pusieron para no verlo. Y Ron estuvo saliendo con su mamá y Giny al mall mágico a hacer compras. Al rato Harry compro todos los dulces que estaba vendiendo la vieja en el tren. Los demás que estaban en el tren se quejaron de eso. Fred y George aprovecharon para vender sus dulces. Harry se hizo una pregunta que nunca se había hecho "¿Quien manejaba el tren?". Ron y Hermione le dijeron que fueran a averiguarlo. Cuando llegaron al primer vagón, abrieron la puerta y para su gran sorpresa quien estaba guiando el tren era nada más y nada menos que… Dumbledore!!!

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Dumbledore!!!??? –exclamo Harry estupefacto-. ¿Que haces aquí manejando el tren?

-Pues si Harry, yo todos los años soy el maquinista.

-¿Pero porque? –pregunto Hermione sin comprender.

-Porque no tengo nada mas que hacer, y me gusta hacerlo.

-Ohhh –dijeron los tres.

-Bueno…ahora váyanse y no le digan nada nadie ¿okey?

-Okidokie –dijo Ron.

Al salir del primer vagón…

-¿Okidokie? –preguntó Harry aguantando la risa- Que bobo te quedo eso.

-Ay es que se me quedo pegao' de Ginny.

-Ok, jajaja –se rieron Harry y Hermione.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, como ellos ya tenían entre 14 y 15 años, se supone que pasaran por el lago nadando, pero como Hermione no sabia nadar, Harry convenció a Hagrid para que los dejaran pasar en el bote con los bebes de primer año. Mientras los tres pasaban en uno de los botes, se reían y se burlaban de aquellos que estaban nadando. Y Ron al fin tuvo la oportunidad de reírsele en la cara a Malfoy, quien lo amenazo de que lo iba a lamentar.

Ya dentro de Hogwarts, en el Gran Comedor, lógicamente todos estaban comiendo. Dumbledore dijo su aburrido discurso de todos los años. Los de primer año fueron haciendo fila para saber en que casa les tocaría. Pero no se imaginaban que el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba borracho, así que estaba poniendo a los nuevos estudiantes en cualquier casa a lo loco.

-Estee… Slytherin… no!... hip… que diga Gryyffindor!!! no…espera…

-Ohh ¿en que estaba? pues si Harry Potter tenia que estar en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor pero el… hip… me dijo que no quería.

-A ti te pondré en Ravenclaw… no, mejor en Hufflepuff… ay elige tu porque no tengo idea… tu mente es muy complicada para mi… hip… pues si, Dumbledore me dijo "en slytherin no, en slytherin no" a no espera… ese fue Potter… hip… entonces le dije que era mejor Hufflepuff pero el no quiso. Y Hermione se supone que este en Ravenclaw porque es una come libros… hip… y los Weasleys, van en slytherin… hip… no en hufflepuff… ay que se yo…

Dumbledore tuvo que inmediatamente llevarse al Sombrero Seleccionador y tirarlo al inodoro a ver si volvía en razón. Los estudiantes se alborotaron y hicieron una guerra de comida…

-FOOD FIGHT!!! –grito Seamus.

Todos se estaban tirando comida, hasta los fantasmas y profesores.

Hermione grito –Ya bastaaa!!!-  Y todos le tiraron pasteles a ella.

Harry aprovecho para tirarle spaghettis en la cara a Snape y a la profesora McGonagall. Ron aprovecho para tirarle caviar en la cara a Malfoy, Crab y Goyle. Dumbledore al regresar grito –YA BASTAAAA!!!- Y todos se quedaron como petrificados. Dumbledore los regañó a todos y los mando a sus dormitorios. 

Los meses siguientes todos los estudiantes tenían trabajos de mas por lo sucedido el primer día. El castigo acabaría en la fiesta de disfraces de la noche de brujas. Harry se disfrazo de un ciervo. Lupin que volvió a ser maestro de DCLAO este año, le ayudo con el disfraz. Ron se disfrazo del rey del juego de ajedrez, Hermione de una elfa domestica. Malfoy se disfrazo de Voldemort, Crabbe de Goyle y Goyle de Crabbe. Dumbledore de Merlín, McGonagall de Gatubela, Hagrid de Hulk, Snape de la muerte, George de Nick Casi Decapitado y Fred de Peeves, Colin de Harry Potter y el hermanito de Colin de Ron Weasley.

Las brujas Matutep estaban cantando mientras los demás bailaban como locos, en especial Fred y George. Harry quería bailar con Cho, que estaba disfrazada de viuda por la muerte de su novio Cedric. Fue a donde ella y le pregunto si quería bailar y ella le contesto…

-¿¡QUE!? Después que matas a mi novio ahora quieres que baile contigo?!! –le dijo gritando- Estas loco!!!

-Lo siento mucho Cho, y no fue mi culpa yo…

-Esta bien, esta bien, si insistes tanto lo hare.

Harry se quedo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Cho, pero no le importo, lo bueno era que si iba a bailar con el. Mientras tanto estaba Neville invitando a Hermione…

-Quieres bailar conmigo?

-No

-Quieres bailar conmigo?

-No

-Quieres bailar conmigo?

-No

-Quieres bailar conmigo?

-No

-Quieres bailar comigo?

-Noooo!!!!!!!! Ya dejame en paz! No entiendes que no quiero bailar contigo???!!!

-No.

-Ay, pues…ay olvidalo… me voy…

Ron estaba solo, como siempre. Vio que Hermione estaba sola tambien y fue a donde ella.

-Hermi…em…quieres bailar conmigo?

-Ya dejam…ah Ron eres tu…si, si claro.

De momento empezaron a tocar una canción lenta…

-No sabia que bailabas tan bien Ron –le dijo Hermione esperando a que Ron le dijera algo más romántico-.

-Eso lo se, pero tu no bailas tan bien que digamos.

-Ayy que estupido eres Ron!

Hermione se enojo y salio corriendo de ahí.

-¿Pero que hice? –se preguntaba Ron sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Mientras…

-Cho, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto Harry.

-¡NO!

-¿Porque?

-¡Porque yo amo a Cedric!

-Siento decirte esto pero ¡Cedric ya esta muerto!

-¡Que me importa! ¡Adiós!

Cho se fue y dejo solo Harry. Mas tarde vio que ella estaba bailando con otro tipo. "Yo amo a Cedric –dijo Harry burlándose- Si clarooo, mírala."

Al día siguiente Hermione no le dirigía la palabra a Ron. Harry estaba en una horrible depresión. Y Ron se estaba haciendo popular porque se hizo Guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Ahora tenía lo que siempre había querido…un grupo de fans. Al pasar de los días, Harry estaba bien descuidado, no le importaba nada. Ron se creía el mas popular y no le hablaba tanto a Harry y Hermione porque decía que ellos eran inferiores a el. Hermione se unió al club de los "nerds". La amistad de los tres ya casi iba a desaparecer, todos en Hogwarts lo notaron y se pusieron tristes en especial Dumbledore. ¡Y hasta Malfoy se puso triste! Porque no tenía ya a quien molestar. No le podía decir a Hermione que era una "nerd" porque ya acepto que lo es. No podía molestar a Ron porque los fans de el lo golpeaban. Y no podía molestar a Harry porque le importaba un pito la vida y estaría dispuesto a hacerle el Avada Kedravra a Draco.

Llego el día libre para ir al pueblo Hogsmeade. Ron fue con sus fans a Las Tres Escobas a tomar cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione fue con su club a comprar más libros. Y Harry se hizo la pantallita en la oreja, al lado de la ceja izquierda y en la lengua. Al rato… Harry y Hermione entraron a Las Tres Escobas, pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla y empezaron a hablar.

-Hace tiempo que no hablábamos. –dijo Harry.

-Ujum…sabes… extraño los viejos momentos en los que veníamos los tres aquí a Hogsmeade.

-Yo también…pero ya no me importa.

-¿Como puedes decir eso?

-Pues es la verdad, ¡mira a Ron que estupido esta! ¡Mírate a ti que no nos hablas! Y mírame a mi que soy el mas negativo y gothic de toda la skul.

-Mira Harry, estas así porque quieres. Nadie te mando o te hizo algo para que estés así. Yo me aleje de ustedes por sus actitudes. Y Ron esta bien guillao' (es como pavonearse) así mismo como tu lo estuviste alguna vez.

-Perdóname pero yo nunca estuve así de guillao'! Además, ¿para que lo defiendes después de todo lo que nos hace?

-Olvídalo, es imposible hablar contigo.

Hermione se levanto y se fue, pero antes de salir le dio un gran empujón a Ron que estaba contándole una de sus historias inventadas a sus fans.

-¿Pero que le pasa a esa niña? –dijo Ron con una voz bien estupida.

Al pasar de los días hicieron un juego de Quidditch. Griffindor contra Slytherin. Empezó el juego… Fred golpea la buldger que por poco le daba a Katie. Ron evita que la quaffle caiga en los aros de Slytherin. Y así va el juego… hasta que Malfoy ve la snitch. Va detrás de ella a toda velocidad con su nueva Nimbus 2005. Pero Harry esta acostao' encima de su Saeta de Fuego pensando en que la vida es una porquería, y que cual era la estupidez de atrapar una bolita dorada. A Ron, por estar luciendo su nueva túnica una Bludger lo golpeo y quedo inmóvil. Draco Malfoy atrapa la snitch, ¡Slytherin gana!

-Weee! Viva! Yupi! Buu! Porqueriaaa! –gritaba el publico.

Los fans de Ron se decepcionaron, y se convirtieron en sus anti-fans.

Igual le paso a Harry Potter. Colin se hizo fan de Malfoy, Crab y Goyle.

Ron fue a disculparse con Harry por su actitud. Harry lo perdono sin antes decirle que se comporto como un !@#$%^&*. Y luego le pidió perdón también por su actitud.

Hermione abandono el club de "nerds" y se unió a sus amigos de nuevo.

Cuando todos en Hogwarts vieron que "El Trío" se unió de nuevo, se sintieron más tranquilos. Pero no todo estaba tranquilo porque después de unos días descubrieron que Colin estaba a punto de morir…

-¿Quien fue Colin? –pregunto Harry desesperado.

-Fue…fue…El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

-Noooo! Maldito Voldemort! –gritaba Harry alfrente de todos- Ya me tienes harto. Si quieres matar, matame a mi!!! ¿Oiste? Matame a mi que soy el que quieres!!!

Esa noche Dumbledore aviso en el Gran Comedor (que nadie comía por el miedo) que no salieran a ningun lado y que hicieran todo lo que los prefectos y profesores les ordenaban. Y que no salieran de su Sala Común sin un profesor o prefecto.

Todos siguieron a su prefecto y fueron a la Sala Común. Harry recibió una carta de su padrino Sirius.

_Querido Harry:_

_Siento mucho no haberte escrito hace tiempo. Me entere que Voldemort esta Hogwarts…oops…Dumbledore me dijo que no te dijera pero no me pude aguantar el chisme. Cuídate mucho y esta pendiente. Ya se como puedes matar a Voldemort, solo tienes que decir el hechizo Avada Kedrava, mas decir otras palabras "Como soy mejor que tu debes morir". Eso es todo, ¿ves que facil? ¿Porque nadie lo penso antes? Porque nadie se imagino que esto estaba escrito en el libro infantil "El Dragon Barney y sus amigos", por el mismo Colagusano…si ese mismo. Parece ser que el traidor de Colagusano sirvió de algo despues de todo…Bueno, te dejo porque no cabe más en el pergamino. Cuídate Harry._

_Att__. Sirius Black_

Harry hablo con sus amigos acerca de la carta de Sirius. Los tres fueron a donde Hagrid para que les dijera en que parte del Bosque Prohibido podría estar Voldemort. Hagrid se negó a decirles, no tuvieron otro remedio que amenazarlo con la varita. Mas tarde Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban siguiendo a Hagrid y Fang (el perro) en el Bosque Prohibido. Hagrid desapareció de momento, sin los demás darse cuenta. Los tres siguieron su camino con mucho miedo, en especial Ron y Fang. Llegaron a una cueva muy rara donde pensaron que ahí se podría esconder Voldemort. Entraron y rápido Hermione callo en una trampa para Unicornios.

-Sigan ustedes, yo veré como salgo de aquí.

-Ok Hermi –dijeron Ron y Harry.

Siguieron caminando por la cueva hasta que escucharon una voz horrible dándole órdenes a alguien. Harry pensó que era Voldemort dándole ordenes a Colagusano.

-Ve y avisa a todos mis mortífagos que estoy aquí en Hogwarts.

-Si mi amo.

Harry pensó bien esta vez. Le dijo a Ron que fuera a buscar a Dumbledore.

-No Harry, no te dejare solo.

-No seas tonto, sabes muy bien que te van a hacer el Avada al igual como le hicieron a Cedric la ultima vez que estuve frente a Voldemort.

-Esta bien…

Ron se fue rápidamente a buscar ayuda.

Cuando Harry se volteo, Voldemort estaba frente a el con una sonrisa malvada.

-Oh Harry, Harry que bueno que vienes a visitarme. Lastima que esta sea tu última visita.

-Puedes estar seguro que no.

-Oh Harry, veo que estas bien lucio…bueno, me gustaría pasar mas tiempo charlando contigo pero… no espera déjame contarte la historia de como llegue aquí y que pienso hacer.

-Aja.

-Pues mi padre muggle era bien idiota, por eso me cambie el nombre a lordVoldemort porque mi verdadero nombre muggle era Tom Marvolo Riddle. Pues entonces tus padres me enfrentaron y los mate fácilmente con el Kedrava, pero la protección de tu madre te protegió demasiado y me matastes…

-Um…Voldemort…eso ya lo se desde el primer, 2do y 4to libro.

-Ah si verdad, pues como iba diciendo, ok olvídalo. Pues después que tu y yo nos enfrentamos en el cuarto libro, algunos mis adorados mortífagos me dejaron porque dijeron que soy débil. Pero la furia contra ti me dio mas fuerzas para seguir adelante y con la ayuda de mi ami… sirviente Colagusano he podido llegar a Hogwarts de nuevo para destruirte de una vez y por todas a ti… Harry Potter. Wajajajaja.

-Si si aja, te quedo muy bonito, siento mucho que no te servirá de nada tantas palabras… porque tu vas a lamentar ahora todo lo que has hecho.

-Jajaja mira Colagusano el nene se cree más que yo, jajaja.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras…

-Mira Harry Potter yo no tengo tiempo para tus boberías y…

-Pues fíjate que yo tampoco y por eso mismo te voy a matar de una vez porque ya me tienes harto… "Adava Kedrava…Como soy mejor que tu debes morir!!!!!"

-Nooooooo!!!!

Voldemort se destruyo en pedazos. Colagusano lloraba. Y Harry gritaba de alegria.

-¡Al fin se murió! ¡Al fin se murio! Jajaja, todos tanto miedo que le tenían y resulto ser un idiota como cualquier otro.

Colagusano se estaba escapando pero antes de que se fuera Dumbledore ya había llegado. Lo atraparon y lo encerraron en la prisión de Azkaban. Todos en Hogwarts y en el mundo mágico estaban celebrando la muerte de Voldemort. Harry Potter se hizo más famoso aun por todo el mundo. Y también sus amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Continuara…


	2. Una sorpresa junto a otra sorpresa

Hello, gracias por nada. Aquí va el second cap, donde salen Remus y Siriusin (jaja?) Well, los dejo pa' que lean, y para que ME ENVIEN UN REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 

No se si notaron que estoy escribiendo súper horrible, en realidad es q esto lo hice hace muuucho tiempo y no tenia ganas de escribir algo bueno.

CAP.2 Una sorpresa junto a otra sorpresa

"Mama! Papa! –gritaba el niño de alegría corriendo hacia ellos.

-Hijo, ven acá. –Lo abrazaba el padre-. Que mucho has crecido!

El niño solo sonrió.

-Ven mi lindo –dijo la madre alzando los brazos para abrazarlo-. Ya todo paso… iremos a casa.

El niño solo reía mientras miraba a sus padres.

De momento su padre lo empezó a sacudir fuertemente…"

Despierta!...Harry…Harry despierta!!! –Gritaba alguien sacudiéndolo-.

-Que…que paso!!? –se levanto asustado.

-Nada paso...es Navidad Harry! –dijo el pelirrojo-. Vamos abajo a abrir los regalos!

En ese momento a Harry le dieron ganas de matar a Ron, pero no lo culpo por levantarlo a esa hora pues era un día muy especial.

-Esta bien, Esta bien…ya voy.

Harry se puso sus lentes y bajo las escaleras siguiendo a Ron rápidamente.

-Wao Harry mira! –exclamo el pelirrojo con una cara de asombro.

-Que cosa Ron? –pregunto mirando a todas partes donde no veía nada como para asombrarse.

-Eso Harry! Ese regalo…que grande es!

Harry no se había dado cuenta de la gran caja de regalo que estaba detrás de uno de los sofás.

-Wao…para quien será?

-No se, pero vamos a ver! (Ron deseaba que fuera para el.)

Cuando llegaron frente al gran paquete de regalo vieron una tarjetita que decía "Para Harry". Ron se decepcionó.

-Vamos, ábrelo Harry!!!

Pero antes de que Harry lo pudiera tocar, este se empezó a mover hasta que se abrió por completo.

-QUEE!!! –grito el pelirrojo asombrado.

Apareció un hombre de cabello negro azulado y largo, ojos azules, muy pálido y se veía que no había comido en años.

-No puede ser!!! –grito el chico-. Sirius!!!?

-Sip, el mismo ¡en persona! Jajaja.

-Waoo! –grito Harry emocionado de ver a su padrino-. Que bueno que estas aquí! Pero, un momento… ¿no se supone que estés escondido? digo, nadie te puede ver ¿o si? 

-Jaja, no te preocupes Harry, ya todo esta resuelto. Cuando atraparon a Peter (Colagusano), el confeso todo y yo quede libre de culpas.

-Que bueno Sirius!

-Oye Ron –dijo Sirius-. Ya se que te di un susto pero no es para tanto, ya puedes hablar.

-No es eso… es que pensé que venia algo mejor en el paquete.

-¿A que te refieres con "algo mejor"?  –pregunto Sirius enojado.

-Jaja, a nada…

- Bueno ¬_¬* -dijo mirándolo mal-. Toma Harry, aquí te traigo unos dulces, es todo lo que te pude comprar.

-Esta bien, gracias Sirius. n_n

Harry y Ron abrieron los demás regalos. Molly les hizo un abrigo a Ron y a Harry con sus nombres bordados. Hermione les regalo un libro que trataba sobre el Quidditch. Dumbledore le regalo a Harry una miniatura que se mueve de un Fénix. Fred y George le regalaron unos dulces con bromas, los cuales hicieron que Ron tuvieras mas pecas de lo normal, y a Harry se le duplico tres veces la cicatriz. Lupin le regalo a Harry un MQTV, una figura pequeña en forma de ojo, que en este momento estaba cerrado.

-Que es esto? –Le pregunto Harry a su padrino-.

-Eso es un MQTV (MiraQuienTeVela), lo puedes llevar en el bolsillo o usarlo de collar…cuando el ojo se abre significa que alguien te esta velando sin que te des cuenta. Dependiendo del color en que este el ojo, es la intención de quien te mira.

-Y cuales son los colores? –pregunto Ron interesado tratando de quitarle el ojo a Harry.

-Pues, si se pone rojo significa que quien te mira esta enamorado de ti. Si es negro significa que te están mirando mal. Si es marrón significa que te tienen envidia. Si es amarillo te miran por admiración. Si es como un púrpura te están echando mal de ojo. Ósea que quizás te estén echando algún hechizo o maleficio, o quizás una broma. Por eso hay que saber bien, y distinguir bien el color del ojo para que no te confundas.

-Ohhh. –dijeron Ron y Harry asombrados por el ojo.

-Bueno…porque mejor no bajamos a desayunar? –propuso Sirius.

-Vale. –dijeron los dos.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor solo se encontraron a unos pocos estudiantes que se quedaron en el colegio, y a los profesores. Dumbledore fue a saludarlos y desearles feliz navidad. Remus Lupin se emociono al ver a su viejo amigo Sirius Black, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo tan fuerte sin importarle los demás. Severus Snape juraría que parecían mas novios que amigos. Los demás profesores se emocionaron al ver el reencuentro de dos viejos amigos. Dumbledore se unió al abrazo haciendo que los profesores, Harry, Ron y los pocos estudiantes que quedaban se unieran al abrazo también. De momento se escucho una canción de la nada que decía "I love you, you love me, we quesellowhatthehelltodecir, and a great big hug and a kiss to you, barney the dragon love you."

-You got to be kidding me?!!! –dijo Snape estupefactado O_o 

Después que se acabo el show. Dumbledore dijo que Sirius seria el nuevo profesor de… de… "dejame ver, ¿de que sera?" -Se preguntaba Dumbledore. Era claro que Albus solo estaba buscando una excusa para dejar que Sirius se quedara en Hogwarts. "Ah, ya se! Serás el primer profesor de la nueva clase de Animagos, será una electiva ^^."

-Gracias director –agradeció Sirius con la mano.

-Pero director… -interrumpió McGonagall-. La enseñanza de los Animagos es parte de mi clase en Transformaciones.

-Si, si Miverva, ya lo se pero debemos darle una oportunidad a Sirius, además seria menos trabajo para ti.

-Bueno –dijo McGonagall inconforme-. Si tú lo dices director.

Snape no se había dado cuenta de que hablaban, el señor Flitwicht (como sea q se escriba) le dijo lo de el nuevo profesor y la nueva materia. En ese momento se escucho por todo el comedor… "QUEEEEEE!!!!!!!????"

Ya bastaba con que Snape tuviera que soportar al hombre-lobo de Lupin, mas tener que hacerle la poción para que se controlara, y ahora tenia que tambien soportar a el mejor amiguito del licántropo que para colmo también seria profesor! "No way!" No iba a soportar mas de esto, no quería mas humillación ni quería volver a los recuerdos cuando el, Lupin y Sirius estudiaron juntos, junto a Peter y Prongs…que diga James Potter.

-No voy a permitir esto –dijo furioso-. Mejor dicho…No lo voy a soportar! Me voy!

Todos se quedaron estupefactos con la reacción de Snape ante la noticia.

-No creo que sea para tanto Severus –dijo Dumbledore con su voz calmada como siempre.

-Claro que no es para tanto…es para mucho mas!!! Ya basta Dumbledore, me sacas por techo con tu tranquilidad hacia los problemas como si fueras el que mas sabe, el mas sabio, el mas que se yo!

Todos se quedaron mirando asombrados a Snape después de todas "las verdades" que le dijo al director.

-A Dumbledore le dieron ganas de reír-. No me creo nada de eso Severus, y se que no soy el mejor. Simplemente soy así, arreglo las cosas diplomáticamente y no peleando como tu.

-Si aja, lo que pasa es que tú no sabes pelear. –dijo Snape como que tratando de provocarlo y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

Dumbledore empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Severus, severus, tranquilízate, no hay razón para ponerte así.

-La hay, y de mas!!!

Severus se viro de espalda y se fue del Gran Comedor.

Los profesores y demás se quedaron murmurando sobre lo sucedido. Dumbledore estaba tranquilo como siempre. Y Harry y Ron empezaron a meterse en lo que no les importa como siempre.

-Porque Snape se habrá puesto así? –le pregunto el pelirrojo

-No se, se veía muy enojado –dijo el de cabellos negros que seguía mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido Snape.

-Harry eso ya lo se, se supone que debes especular algo de el porque se habrá enojado.

-Ah si, es que ya me canse en meterme en la vida de otros.

-Pues si no lo haces, no hay libro. Que va a escribir el autor?

-Por mi que haga lo que sea, es mas, si quieres el protagónico, te lo doy, ya a mi no me interesa.

-Wow!!! De verdad Harry? Seguro?

-Seguro –Harry le dedico una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda.

-No se…

- Aunque pensándolo bien –dijo harry hablando para si-. Su tu fueras el protagonista, como quiera me seguirán haciendo caso ^^.

-Ayyghh, entonces olvídalo, ya no quiero ser el protagonista. (

-Ayy.

-Si, además no suena muy bien el titulo… Ron Weasley y La Escoba Pérdida.

-Jajaja… oye me extraña eso de ti. –dijo Harry un poco asustado.

-Porque?

-Pues porque tu siempre has estado celoso de que a mi me quieran mas y de que el libro lleve mi nombre, y ahora que te doy la oportunidad no quieres.

-Ah, es que descubrí que la fama no lo es todo…

-Ohh, ok. –dijo Harry un poco decepcionado por el rechazo a la propuesta.

Severus bajo rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, estaba un 95% seguro de irse de Hogwarts por un laaargo tiempo, porque sabia que no podía ser para siempre ¿en que otra cosa podría trabajar? 

Mientras, Remus estaba preocupado por Severus…

-No quiero que se valla.

-¿¡QUE DICES MOONY?! ESTAS LOCO? MEJOR QUE LARGUE DE NUESTRAS VIDAD UNA VEZ Y POR TODAS!

-NO! Es que… ¿Quién me va a hacer la poción matalobos ahora?

-No te preocupes por eso, Padfoot esta aquí! –se paro sonriendo como un anormal. Rem se rió a carcajadas.

-Padfoot, no es por nada pero no tu fuiste muy bueno en pociones que digamos…

-OK, es cierto… ¡pero tu tampoco eh!

-No u_u

-Bueno, esta bien, te ayudare para que Snivellus no se valla. –dijo un poco enojado. Lo que tenia que hacer por Moony!

-^^ Gracias Pad, eres adorable! –remsie se levanto de su silla para darle un abrazo o un beso (em… algo asi ya saben) pero Dumbledore se metió.

-¡Que quieres Dumbledore!? –pregunto Sirius enojado.

-Eh… interrumpo algo? –pregunto Albus inocente. Mirada asesina por parte de M y P.

-Lo siento, quería averiguar de que hablaban

-Te aprecio mucho Albus, pero realmente no podemos decirte. –dijo calmadamente Lupin.

-Si, además de que esto es entre nosotros dos y Severus.

-OoooOOooH –exclamo interesado Dumbledore.

-Padfoot anormal ya casi le acabas de decir lo que haremos! –mirada asesina de Remus a Siri.

-jejej ^^U sorry… ok Albus, lo sentimos, no podemos decirte na' "por ahora".

-Exacto.

-Bien, entonces lo averiguare yo mismo. –dumbledore se fue sonriendo, y los dos amigos se quedaron con cara de HUH?

Harry y Ron siguieron a Snape, y vieron por entre la puerta principal de su despacho que estaba empacando sus túnicas negras. El MQTV le indico a Harry que alguien lo estaba viendo. Cuando se volteo a ver…

-Profesor Lupin! Sirius! –salto Harry. Ron se volteo asustado-. Yo… solo… erhm… estaba viendo… este, no… pues…

-Ay ya Harry, que malo eres para mentir. –dijo sirius-. Salte de ahí y déjame entrar, tengo que hablar con Severus.

Harry lo miro mal, pero dejo pasar a Remus y su padrino sin saber para qué rayos querían hablar con su profesor de pociones.

Colagusano se encontraba en Azkaban, sufriendo cada día por diferentes cosas. Además de que los dementotes se robaran los bonitos recuerdos que tenia (que eran muy pocos), los mortífagos se pasaban jodiendolo todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo rayos Sirius logro descubrir que el escribió un "hechizo para derrotar a Voldy" en un libro para niños?  ¡Pero que importa! Ese hechizo no destruía a su amo del todo. Sabia que Voldy seguía por ahí, pero le atemorizaba que este regresara a sus fuerzas y se fuese a vengar de "su fiel vasallo".

¿Pero porque Colagusano escribió ese hechizo en el libro de "El Dragón Barny y sus amigos"?

Continuara…

Gracias Consuelo, realmente me serviste de consuelo ^^

El MQTV es un artefacto mágico que invente, así que es solo mío y de nadie mas =P (como si alguien fuera a robármelo).


End file.
